


¿Esto es una rebelión?

by Nashira_SK



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Discrimination, Gay Harley Keener, Good Peter Hale, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Homophobia, M/M, Makeup, Original Character(s), Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashira_SK/pseuds/Nashira_SK
Summary: Peter Parker puede aguantar, quedarse callado si alguien le dice algo pero cuando el nuevo maestro decide meterse con uno de sus compañeros él no puede quedarse así.-¿que estás haciendo señor Parker?-poniéndome hermoso profesor.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	¿Esto es una rebelión?

Definitivamente Peter se estaba aburriendo, estaba a punto de chocar directamente su cabeza contra la mesa si Michelle no lo hubiera previsto y puesto el libro que estaba leyendo.

Ella definitivamente lo quería pero también quería verlo sufrir.

Solo le quedó gemir lo más bajo que pudo para no alertar al nuevo profesor.

-Peter levanta tu cabeza no termine mi libro- él gimió nuevamente pero se levantó de mala gana.

-extraño a la profesora María ella era buena, didáctica y si entendía cuando habla ahora solo escucho mi cabeza y eso es preocupante.

Michelle gruño mientras revisaba su libro, lo miro y se encogió de hombros.

-pues dio a luz, perdedor.

Peter volvió a gemir.

No sé quejaría y prestaría atención como generalmente lo hace si no fuera por el nuevo profesor que entró para reemplazar a la profesora María, la más querida del colegio por sus buenos consejos y porque en realidad no juzgaba a nadie, era un rol de canela andante que todos en Midtown amaban.

Pero se embarazo y se retiró el mes que tenía programado dar a luz.

No es que Peter estuviera resentido, él entendía pero odiaba el hecho de que hubieran traído un profesor totalmente contrario a la dulce profesora.

El maestro Herbert definitivamente tenía el pensamiento precario de los tiempos oscuros, era como un nazi, mezquino, racista y lleno de prejuicios, hasta podría decir que era el prototipo de la raza aria. Peter no estaría sorprendido que en secreto trabajará con Hydra o fuera un fiel admirador de este.

El hecho es que él no podía hacer nada por qué siempre fue un nerd tímido y callado que recibía las burlas en vez de enfrentarse y defenderse. Obviamente sería diferente si estuviera como spiderman pero en el colegio sólo era Peter Parker.

Además parecía que salía o coqueteaba con la secretaria por qué está nunca entregó algún reporte de los chicos y chicas que sí fueron valientes y fueron a quejarse del horrible comportamiento del maestro.

Peter estaba seguro que faltaba poco para que él ya no aguantará más he hiciera algo tonto.

Y para su suerte de Parker luck decidió actuar en ese momento.

El ruido que hacía el profesor al hablar con su voz gruesa y seca se calmó de repente y por primera vez en toda la clase prestó atención a los alumnos, a uno en particular.

Era un chico que llevaba las uñas pintadas de negro y nada más, el cuál miraba sin comprender la mirada enojada que el mayor le estaba lanzando.  
Y cuando abrió la boca levantando la cabeza como si fuera alguien a quien le estabas mostrando un pedazo de mierda es cuando Peter decidió que utilizaría un poco del sass de Spiderman.

-joven ¿sabe que está prohibido utilizar - lo miró de arriba abajo con una expresión puramente mezquina- esmalte de uñas?  
El chico solo se miró las uñas sin comprender.

Peter estaba seguro que al igual que todos estaba súper confundido por qué el chico -dios debía aprenderse los nombre de sus compañeros, era algo vergonzoso para alguien que tenía una memoria excelente- siempre llevaba las uñas bien cuidadas y de color negro.

-lo siento profesor no lo sabía, ningún maestro se quejó por esto alguna vez.

El irritante hombre puso una cara engreída.

-es por qué los profesores aquí son unos inútiles sin educación.

La mayoría de la clase jadeo sorprendida por lo que había dicho, otros simplemente se quedaron mudos.

¿Quién se creía para insultar así a todos? ¿El rey del mundo?

Se estaba empezando a enojar y Michelle le apretaba el brazo para que no saltará eh hiciera algo realmente estúpido, lo cual agradecía ya no quería pasar en detención justo el día que no llega tarde por primera vez en dos semanas.

Sintió las uñas de MJ justo en el momento que él volvió abrir la boca.

-es vergonzoso que un joven ande utilizando cosas de niñas, los padres y los maestros aquí deberían reprender severamente este comportamiento inadecuado y completamente ridículo.

El chico se veía molesto pero no decía nada, todos sabían que no se librarían de ese maestro y cualquier patraña que le diría al director para quedar como la víctima.

-ese comportamiento es inaceptable, solo vi hacer eso a esos maricones ¿Usted es uno de los acaso?

Las uñas en su brazo hicieron más presión y él se tensó.

Nadie insultaría así en su guardia y menos ahora que él estaba en una relación bonita con Harley Keener quien estaba en el asiento de abajo suyo.

Pudo captar la mirada de rabia que tenía su novio, él iba hacer algo estúpido y el como buen amante que es también lo haría para que no esté solo en detención.  
Así que adelantándose y aprovechando que el profesor estaba distraído en su monólogo de todo lo bueno y justo sacó de su mochila su paquete de maquillaje.

Después de tantos golpes por patrullas y los chupetones que tenía que esconder por culpa de Harley aprendió el poder de una base bien aplicada no sin antes aprender también a la mala que está quedaría horrible si no le aplicaba con un primer y todo el proceso correspondiente. Lo cual le llevó a ver tutoriales de maquillaje y estos a su vez a su nueva obsesión.

El sería el próximo gurú de la belleza maldita sea.

Que se joda James Charles y Jefree Star, aquí viene él a pararse en el jodido podio en lo que respecta maquillaje.

Algunos alumnos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía y sintiéndose alentado por sus miradas abrió la caja en silencio y empezó.

Definitivamente tenía que crearse un maldito canal de YouTube.

Empezó con la base, el contorno, la iluminación, para pasar a la artillería pesada, los ojos.

Se sorprendió que él maestro no se diera cuenta hasta el momento y siguiera despotricando acerca de cómo esta generación se estaba yendo a la mierda.  
Sus palabras no las suyas.

Pensando en que hacerse en los ojos y no sintiendo alguna inspiración Betty que estaba atrás de él le pasó un modelo de marrones y colores de otoño.

Nada mal.

Así que lo hizo con una destreza que seguramente las chicas -que ahora eran casi todas del salón- lo envidiarán.

Rápido y perfecto así como él.

Lanzó una mirada rápida a su novio quien le miraba con orgullo y una sonrisa enorme.

Dios estaba tan enamorado de ese bombón sureño.

Terminó con delineado que le quedó perfecto y procedió con el armamento pesado y difícil. Volteó a ver a las chicas y chicos que le miraban con atención y lo que podría decir con admiración para mostrarles los diferentes tipos de pestañas.

Flash le señaló las rusas.

Él las miró y si definitivamente quería causar impacto así que sacó su rizadora y su rímel para hacerlo primero a sus pestañas mientras MJ ponía el pegamento en las postizas.

Para su suerte las pestañas ya estaban recortadas para que dieran justo en la longitud de su ojo.

Sopló la primera que le pasó y en su espejo en el estuche procedió a colocarse. Cuando quedó satisfecho se puso la otra.

Parpadeó y noto que se veía bien, generalmente se veía bien pero en esta ocasión parecía que todo se alineaba para que le diera perfecto.

Dudando un poco decidió pasar primero por el iluminador para terminar con el lápiz labial rojo intenso, color Borgoña que tenía ahí. Era nuevo y necesitaba probarlo.  
Así que justo cuando pasaba la primera capa del labial mate que tenía escuchó una tos que lo sacó de su mundo.

Si antes algunos no le prestaban atención ahora todo el salón tenía puesto los ojos encima de él.

Justo lo que quería.

El hombre mayor lo miraba con absoluta repulsión y asco en su rostro.

-¿Que está haciendo señor Parker? - de acuerdo ¿Cómo sábado su apellido si nunca se molesta en aprenderse el de alguno de los presentes?  
-poniéndome hermoso profesor- el salón entero lanzó una risa y Harley le mando un beso volado que él atrapó.

No pasó por desapercibido la cara de repulsión y ganas de vomitar que puso el docente.

Sin palabras que decir el probable espía de Hydra miro como Peter se ponía su sellador y se despeinada un poco el cabello para que sus rizos fueran más notorios.  
La mirada de lujuria y deseo de su novio no pasó desapercibido por él así que le mandó un guiño que por respuesta recibió una risita.

Bueno qué gran manera que todo el mundo se entere que él y el nuevo son novios.

-debe estar bromeando, esto es inaceptable pero como es uno de los mejores del colegio lo dejaré pasar si se quita eso y deja de parecer un payaso y se disculpa públicamente con todos.

Peter aprovechó y sacó su lado sexy y embaucador que tenía con el chico de sus ojos.

Dando un parpadeó suave y juguetón miró al profesor mientras reposaba su cachete en su mano, la mano que tenía las uñas postizas de color rojo y azul con algunas de ellas con redes de araña y decoraciones de spiderman.

Bendita sea Wanda y su nueva obsesión por el cuidado personal y la manicura.

Podía oír todos los murmullos a su alrededor de asombro por qué sea él el que se está enfrentando al dictador.

-oh dios, no pensé que podía lucir tan sexy y caliente.

También esos tipos de comentarios.

-¿Por qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo estoy mostrando mi libre expresión hacía un hábito que tiene que ver con el arreglo de mi propia imagen.  
Ahora el profesor se estaba poniendo rojo, tampoco servía de nada que él fuera extremadamente pálido.

-¿Crees que me veo lindo Harls?

El de cabello rubio sucio y mirada azul le miró embobado.

-absolutamente cariño, estás que ardes, no le importaría adelantar nuestra sesión de la tarde para ahora.

Bueno ahora quien se puso rojo fue él, esa sesión era su sesión íntima dónde definitivamente no había ropa involucrada y él ahora estaba un poco caliente y deseoso de que Harley hiciera algo, algo que involucre su lengua y su excitante acento de Tennessee.

Dios ahora necesitaba urgentemente que Harley lo bese.

Los murmullos empezaron a aumentar y ahora era enfocado a su recién descubierta relación secreta con el chico nuevo y caliente.

Por estar perdido en la mirada profunda del el otro casi se pierde cuando el rubio mayor golpeo con el puño la mesa delante de él.

-¡¿Acaso creen que esto es una broma?!

Harley profundizando el acento encantador que tenía por qué sabía que el mayor lo odia y lo odiaba a él en especial por el lugar de donde provenía y por qué era absolutamente más inteligente con él, hablo.

-obviamente no, si me disculpa estoy coqueteando con mi adorable y sexy novio, tal vez más tarde suceda algo sorprende si usted me entiende.

Peter río encantadoramente y saltando su banco cayó en el regazo de su novio dónde por el escritorio estaban totalmente pegados.

-dejen sus malditas bromas de lado o me veré obligado a llamar a sus padres y mandarlos a ustedes maricas con el director.

Harley con un ademan de mano como si el tema no importará procedió a poner una mano en la espalda baja de Peter, en una zona muy baja en su cadera, casi rozando con el comienzo de su trasero.

-sí, sí, haga lo que quiera mientras yo disfruto de los besos de mi novio, ¿Verdad cariño?

Peter asintió efusivamente y lo jalo de la camisa que llevaba para empezar un beso profundo.

Pudo escuchar los Vítores y aplausos alrededor de ellos mientras que él de cabello rubio sucio tomaba el control total del beso y metía su lengua y la movía por toda su boca. Sus lenguas se juntaban dentro y fuera haciendo que los gemidos de Peter fueran ahogados por la boca del contrario.

La sesión terminó cuando Harley bajo su mano al trasero voluminoso de su novio para apretarlo mientras sus bocas se separaban con una ligera mordida en los labios de Peter por parte de Harley y un pequeño hilillo de saliva que los unía.

Los Vítores y aplausos volvieron más fuerte que antes acompañados de silbidos y jadeos de asombro por parte de sus compañeros.

-¡Ese es un verdadero beso joder!

-¡Un poco más y nos daban un espectáculo de porno gratis!

-¡¿Por qué paran?! ¡Dejen nos ver más!

-estoy excitado

-¿Son actores porno o qué?

Y así siguieron hasta que él profesor olvidado grito furioso, se acercó los jalo y los empujó a la puerta.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes dos! ¡Váyanse de una vez con el director Morita! Esto no se quedará así, hablaremos con sus padres para que los expulsen y no vuelvan para contagiarnos malditos homosexuales.

Peter no pudo evitar bufar y que se le escapara "bisexuales" mientras se apegaba a Harley, lo que provocó un bramido furioso.

-¡LARGO!

Haciendo caso voltearon no sin antes que Harley le diera una nalgada y un fuerte apretón al trasero de Peter ante la mirada divertida de todos.

Justo tocó el timbre del receso y todo el mundo procedió a salir curiosos por los gritos que se escucharon.

Ambos estaban agarrados de la mano mientras caminaban a la dirección.

Los chismes correrían rápido.

Cuando llegaron la secretaría los miro asqueada y ahí se dieron cuenta que al parecer el labial no era tan mate como pensaba y los labios de Harley también estaban pintados pero de una manera más desordenada y los de Peter están un poco despintados y algo corrido.

El sureño le lanzó el dedo medio mientras se reían y esperaban que vinieran por ellos.

Tal vez se pasaron pero valió completamente la pena.

Ahora solo esperaban que tanto May, Tony y Pepper no los ejecutarán.

Bonus:

Bueno no los mataron pero si los riñeron.

Cuando llegaron pensaron que había ocurrido un gran problema, que estaban heridos o habían causado alguna explosión.

No esperaban encontrarse con los dos adolescentes intactos, uno de ellos fabulosamente maquillado a excepción de los labios y el otro con el labial algo corrido de tono débil que demostraba claramente lo que sus bocas habían hecho.

Antes de que siquiera pudiesen explicarse entró su maestro Herbert todo furioso sin notar a los tutores.

Ni bien ingresaron y escucharon como él hablaba de ellos, evitando claramente insultaría y decirles maricas como en clase.

Estaba tan rojo y enojado que procedió a narrar los hechos como si ellos hubieran tenido sexo justo delante de sus compañeros.

Las caras de todos se pusieron pálidas para verlos hasta que los tutores empezaron a reír.

Hasta ahora recién el seguidor de Hydra - Peter no lo negaría cada vez más pensaba lo mismo- se dio cuenta de los presentes y de Tony Stark.

-con todo respeto director no creo que sean capaces de dar un show pornográfico en un lugar público y admito son unos dolores de trasero pero no harían algo sin que hubiera algún detonador.

Bueno, él tenía un punto.

-ellos corroen lo moral señor Stark deberían ser expulsados.

Pepper levantó la mano para que él otro parará y el profesor lo hizo a regañadientes.

Aparte de imbécil, homofóbico, era sexista.

-dejemos que los chicos expliquen qué pasó.

El otro quiso replicar pero el director lo corto para escuchar y así ellos empezaron a contar cómo se desarrolló todo (exceptuando las partes calientes lo cual solo explicaron ligeramente) y como varios compañeros quisieron quejarse pero la secretaria no los dejaba pasar.

Al final terminaron llamándola también y aunque lo negó Tony hackeo las cámaras con ayuda de viernes (que nadie sabía que podía infiltrarse en la escuela) demostró que lo que decían ellos era verdad y ambos profesor y secretaria terminaron siendo despedidos y con posibles cargos contra ellos por acoso y violencia contra menores.

El director Morita, el gran director solo pudo suspirar cansado ante el espectáculo y apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla.

-chicos, entiendo lo que hicieron y lo que querían demostrar pero si se pasaron y aunque los apoyo tienen que tener detención por tres días para que los alumnos no sigan su ejemplo y traten de buscar apoyo en mi aunque no se les permita.

Estuvieron de acuerdo.

-justo el día que podía ser libre de detención sucede esto - Peter hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos mientras todos reían.

-a pesar de todo Parker, usted tiene una habilidad increíble para el maquillaje, bien hecho- el director le sonrió con orgullo.

Y bueno, Peter estaba feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta recién editado después de darme cuenta que lo publique media dormida y en la madrugada, perdón por esos horrores ortográficos que tuvieron que leer, si siguen por favor avisarme para corregirlos.


End file.
